Role-play
by korralinforthewin
Summary: A short fic in which Korra spices up her love life with the Chief by adding a little roleplay. Korralin/Linorra. Rated M for future content.


"Come on, please? Don't knock it until you try it! It could be fun and hot! Please, babe?" The young avatar begged her girlfriend, from across the sheets of their bed.

"I don't know, Korra. Role play? Really? I'm too old to be playing make believe!" Korra shifted her place in the bed so she could straddle the earth bender's waist. Korra leaned down until her face was parallel to Lin's.

"Okay, how about this. If you let me do this with you, I'll do that thing that you're always begging me to try out on you." Lin stared into Korra's azure eyes, weighing her options.

"Fine. Deal." Lin replied curtly. A grin spread over the width of Korra's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Korra continued to shower her partner with praise and small kisses in all of her favorite places: behind her ears, her neck, her collarbones, and of course her lips.

"And Lin, it won't even really be role play, to be honest. Your already a cop and I already get in trouble as much as a criminal," Korra teased.

"Well you've got that right," Lin chuckled.

The water bender bent down a little farther until her mouth was level to Lin's ear. With a voice that absolutely oozed sex, Korra whispered: "Although I would hope that you wouldn't punish your criminals the way you punish me, when I've been bad." A light moan escaped Lin's lips and a rush of heat soaked Lin's core from Korra's words alone. Korra nipped at the cartilage of Lin's ear roughly. The older woman rocked her hips into Korra's looking for some sort of friction to relieve the new found pressure she felt between her legs.

"Ahahah, save it for tomorrow tiger shark." Tsked Korra as she un-straddled Lin's hips.

"You are without a doubt the worst tease I have ever known." Lin muttered, obviously annoyed with her partner's aversion to any sexual contact until they role played.

"But that's why you love me, duh." Korra joked.

"Well if your not going to let me touch you or you touch me, can we at least kiss a bit before we go to bed?" Lim whined. Korra could see Lin was upset that she wouldn't be getting the release she craved tonight, so she agreed.

"Okay, but nothing more. It'll make tomorrow night all the more..." Korra thought for a moment. "Anticipated." She finished.

Lin pulled Korra to her lips by the strap of her baggy tank top. Lin intertwined their lips, sliding her tongue across Korra's bottom lip asking for access. Korra parted her lips to let Lin in and slid her hand up from Lin's waist to cup Lin's cheek. Lin moved her hand to tangle her fingers through the younger woman's hair, knowing that if she tugged even the slightest bit it would drive Korra mad and she would have to let Lin touch her or vice versa.

Korra fell more into the kiss when she felt Lin tugging on her hair. Her hormones switched into over drive and she once again straddled Lin's waist.

Lin smirked into the kiss when she felt Korra's hips rock against her own. The earth bender knew that her partner was just seconds away from breaking her kissing own rule. When Lin felt Korra's hand snake down from cupping Lin's cheek to her breast, Lin raised her hands in protest, breaking the kiss completely and removing Korra's hand from her chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Asked Korra, eager to start again.

"You said kissing only. And you had trailed your hand further down south, so I had to stop you, to respect your wishes of course." Lin said, feigning innocence.

"No, it's okay, babe. I changed my mind." Korra pleaded, obviously turned on and aching to be touched.

"No, no. I think you were right before, I think we should wait until tomorrow. Something about anticipation? Ah, yes, now I remember, anticipation that's what you said."

Korra burned holes through Lin's emerald eyes with her glare.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Korra whined, mad that Lin was using her own words and rules against her.

"Oh, you could never." Lin huffed.

"I know." Korra pouted.

Lin placed a chaste kiss on Korra's pout.

"Now turn around and let me big spoon you, while you wait in _anticipation_ for tomorrow." Korra did what she was told and Lin molded to her back, slinging an arm over Korra's waist so that the tips of her fingers rested on the small area of her stomach that Korra's shirt and boy shorts did not cover.

"Good night, my love." Cooed Lin.

"I love you, Lin." Korra replied.

"I love you too." Lin whispered, placing a chaste kiss on Korra's neck.

Korra fell asleep quickly in the toned, strong, perfectly sculpted arm's of her partner. However, Lin waited until Korra had fallen asleep before she even thought about closing her eyes. The older woman did this for many reasons, the most important of which being that she wanted to absolutely one-hundred percent know that Korra was safe, and so she wouldn't miss even a second of the young water bender's company. Lin called her partner's name softly to check if she was awake. When Lin got no response she nuzzled her face softly into the crook of Korra's neck and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
